Blossom
Blossom is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is the commander and leader of the team. About her Blossom is the smart girl who is the self-proclaimed commander and leader of the Powerpuff Girls. She has a circle-shaped head, long orange hair with a triangular part and bangs, and has a red bow on the top of her head with a heart-shaped hairclip that can be seen from behind, abnormally pink eyes, stubby arms and legs, lacks a neck, a nose, ears, fingers, and flat feet with toes, and wears a pink dress. Her personality is everything nice, she is the most level-headed, and composed member of the group, strong and determined, can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, overly analytical at times, usually exaggerates, and sometimes speaks in a naggy condescending nature. She is naturally caring to her sisters, tends to mother Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, and Butterfly and often tries to play peacemaker between the four if they fight, but she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She once showed a darker side when she resorted to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 golf clubs for the professor, and Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which was a harsh reminder to her that crime doesn't pay. Blossom is drawn to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen in her free time curled up with a good book. Her unique powers are: freezing objects with her breath, although she is known to breathe fire as well, using a yo-yo and her bow as weapons, can summon a giant pink glowing energized aura around her body which can change into the shape of various objects such as a broom, stapler, and a vacuum cleaner and leaving a curved pink trail when she flies through the air. Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Blossom has a special gene inside of her body that allows her to transform into a tall anime powerpuff known as Hyper Blossom, but to keep her identity safe, she assumes the name "Momoko Akatsutsumi". In her anime powerpuff form, she wears her hair in a ponytail that reaches to her knees, a pink off-the-shoulder crop top with a heart icon, a block-like navy skirt, red pants, fuchsia and white sneakers, and a white belt with a gold buckle and the Powerpuff Girls Z sign. In order for her to change into her alternate form, her normal powerpuff form becomes a silhouette made out of a bright light of energy which grows taller, until she is tall enough to materialize as an anime powerpuff. When she transforms back into a regular powerpuff, the reverse of her alternate transformation takes place. Likes * Her sisters and stepsister, Butterfly * Pink * Her Hair * Professor Utonium * Going to school * Learning * Internet * Games Dislikes * Crime and villains * Watching her sisters argue * Being defeated * Failing tests * Being thought as stupid Friends Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Brainiac, Beanie, Baoppu, Burrito, Professor Utonium, the mayor of Townsville, Ms. Keane, and Sara Bellum Enemies Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Beserk, Brat, Brute, Sedusa, and Femme Fatale The gallery of pictures Blossom's anime powerpuff form.png|Blossom in her anime powerpuff form Powerpuff trio.png Powerpuff ponies.png Category:Canon characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Female characters Category:Pink characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Characters with shoes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists